Percy Grey-Larkin
Percy Grey-Larkin (April 7, 1847 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the son of Philip Grey-Larkin, and the grandson of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Percy is the past life of T.K. Summers. Percy was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Percy Grey-Larkin was born on April 7, 1847 in England, UK. He was the only son of Philip Grey-Larkin. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Hogwarts In the summer of 1858, Percy received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1858. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Waterbending: The ability to manipulate water. Waterbending's strength is its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, waterbending employs defensive techniques that could be transformed into attacks and counters - defense into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, waterbending's defensive maneuvers focused on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the opponent. Almost all forms of waterbending involved moving and shaping a body of water to Percy's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, he could move water anywhere he wished, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing him to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies of water could also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that could cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, waterbending could be used to create giant maelstroms. *''Healing:'' With his waterbending, Percy could sometimes use a unique sub-skill: the ability to heal injuries by redirecting energy paths, or chi, throughout the body, using water as a catalyst. He could use his abilities to heal by surrounding a sick or injured person with water, which glowed during the process. *''Phase change:'' Percy possessed the ability to alter the physical state of the water he manipulated, between liquid, solid and gas, at will. Changing the phase of water allowed for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog could also be molded in a diverse range of shapes. Ice provided a degree of hard lethality since it could be molded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist could obscure a battlefield and mask movement. Phoenix also possessed the ability to breathe an icy mist that freezed water and other substances. *''Bubble:'' Percy was able to cross large bodies of water by creating a bubble around himself and his fellow travelers, maintaining a supply of air for their journey. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Percy had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Percy was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, and Latin; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Percy excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He was proficient in various types of fighting. He had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Percy had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses 'Appearance' T.K. Summers#Appearance As he is the past life of T.K. Summers, Percy had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' Percy had a personality somewhere between those of his cousins: he could be serious and responsible at times, but enjoyed joking around and teasing others as well. He retained a cool and clear head during times of distress, but around his cousins he could become "as unpredictable as a raging river". 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Wings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1847 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Nobility Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:English Category:Ravenclaws